


Help me Out

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Changkyun needs Hoseok, Hoseok is an angel we must protect, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Monsta X Bingo, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Everything happened to fast but it wasn't the first time it happened."Shh, you are not alone," he promised trying to console the rapper, "I won't say that everything is alright because it clearly is not, but I can tell you that I'm here if you need help."Or, Changkyun comes out of a toxic relationship and finds comfort in Hoseok.





	Help me Out

He couldn't handle it anymore.

Changkyun was strong, he knew it, deep inside he knew it. But it was so hard to leave.

"Learn your place." Junseok said while leaving the room, taking his keys and jacket. A few moments later the younger heard the door closing.

"Bastard." He said under his breath, raising to his feet slowly and holding his left hand with the other. This wasn't the first time things went physical, but it would be the last.

Junseok, his boyfriend, was a judo professional competitor, they met by a common friend and despite their different lives they had been dating for two years. They had moved together into Junseok's apartment when Changkyun got a contract with an idol's music company to write songs and raps for their artists.

Their relationship was good; Changkyun loved to cuddle against the taller when they came back from training and writing respectively. They would eat breakfast and dinner together, go out on dates at least once a week, and get intimate whenever one of them felt like.

Changkyun furiously packed some clothing in a small wheeled suitcase, trying not to use his left hand. The fight had started as a simple argument, Junseok upset at Changkyun's reject and 'lame excuse'. The latter had had a bad day at work and was sincerely tired, but Junseok had insisted on them getting on bed when all Changkyun wanted to do was finish the rap that was due to the next morning.

Junseok then tried to impose over the younger, taking his notebook then throwing it to the floor and turning the chair to kiss his boyfriend. Changkyun let himself be carried towards the bed behind, but stopped Junseok's hands when he tried to take his clothes off.

"I really need to finish the rap" he apologized trying to get up from the other's hold.

"No babe, this is more important" he explained pressing their hips together to let the younger know that he had already set his mind on it. Changkyun was easy to convince, but he couldn't let his boyfriend keep imposing himself over him just because they were dating; this had already happened once before, and it costed Changkyun the opportunity to work with the group he wanted, he lost his best chance.

"Jun, let me finish."

"No, you let me finish first and then, if you can get up, you can finish your rap." He said undoing their belts.

"You are gross," Changkyun pushed him back and sat up, fixing his cloths. "I am finishing my rap and then we are going to sleep, only sleep. I have to get up early to check it with Hoseok and see if it matches well with the music before the due hour."

Junseok let a dark laugh and followed him to the desk, "I didn't meant to be like that," his hot breath tickled the shorter's ear while he spoke, "let me do it then kkukkungie, you can just laid down an-"

"Are you seriously saying that? I am not going to be your frikin' doll," Changkyun said now angry, letting the notebook he had just picked from the floor fall again, pushing his boyfriend away from him.

"You are being ridiculous." Junseok grabbed his arm, sinking his nails so strong into the youngest that he could feel them through his sweatshirt.

"And you are hurting me," the rapper said trying to free his arm. "You said this wouldn't happen again," he cried when the other's eyes turned crazy like.

Then, everything happened to fast.

They fidgeted, one to get free and the other to laid them on the bed again. Changkyun hit Junseok on the shoulder with his left fist which made him step back, but when he tried to repeat the movement the fighter grabbed his hand and twisted it into an awkward position, making him scream out on pain.

"You started this, little whore." If he wasn't angry before, he was now.

The shorter felt a sting of panic through his chest when Junseok raised his fist. At the last second he seemed to react and restrained himself from hurting his boyfriends face. But the moment he noticed the fear on Changkyun's face he barked an angry scream and elbowed the smaller on the chest, knocking the air out of him.

The last time this had happened he ended with bruises all over his arms and a bleeding lip. He had stayed on that occasion because he knew his boyfriend had been struggling with familiar issues and a work lesion. He had to be there to support him.

But Changkyun wasn't going to let this become an habitual thing. It was easier to leave than he had thought, it was freeing to get away from that house that although it was his home, was also a denigrating black hole.

"What do I do now?" He walked the usual path towards the company, it was close by, being that one of the reasons for him to move in with Junseok.

Gladly the company remained open all the time because many artists and writers preferred or had the time to work late at night. As soon as he got there he walked towards his team office, passing his card through the lock reader.

He noticed a bowl of ramyeon set over one of the tables while he placed his luggage on a corner, looking now for a first aid kit.

"Changkyun?"

He turned when a clear voiced called his name, "oh, Hoseoki hyung," he hid his now bruised hand behind him and bowed lightly towards the older. "Are you still working?"

"I just finished, but I spilled the ramyeon on me and had to change," he explained sitting down where the left food was. "Did you forget something here?" he asked finishing his meal quickly.

"Mmm..." Changkyun scolded himself for not having thought of an excuse in case someone asked why he was there. With a suitcase.

"Are you still working on the rap? It's a bit late to come here isn't? If you want we can check that it matches, we were going to do it in the morning anyways," Hoseok offered with a smile, getting up to throw the container on the trash can.

Changkyun agreed, turning the lights off and closing the door both exited the office and walking towards the studio, after all his luggage was all he had now.

Hoseok opened the door of the studio for him to enter and closed it behind him. They sat in front of Hoseok's equipment and started to record the demo. Changkyun was self conscious of the color his skin was turning into, so he pulled his left sleeve down to cover his wrist and hand, exposing his shoulder at the same time.

It took them about an hour to record the complete song, Hoseok sampling the vocals while Changkyun did the rap verses he had written just before the unfortunate events of that day happened, improvising the blanks he couldn't complete earlier.

"Perfect," Hoseok cheered as he saved the demo and downloaded it into a USB for the production meeting. "I love working with you, you rap so smoothly and rarely make mistakes, also, I like the lyrics you made for this one" he complimented looking at the younger, who shrank on his seat with a smile.

It was midnight by now so Hoseok brought up the idea of staying there the rest of the night, they always had changes of clothing for the ones pulling all nighters, and they had showers too.

"Is that okay with your boyfriend?" Hoseok wondered as one time Junseok had showed up to 'discretely' scold Changkyun for staying longer without letting him know beforehand.

The memory irritated the rapper who pouted with distaste, "he won't mind, we are no longer together."

The older was a bit surprised, but he could imagine there was more than one reason for they to end up their relationship. Still, if this was recent the other wouldn't be really comfortable with further questions, so he just let it pass.

"Very well, we can go now." Changkyun followed him out of the studio and into the office; he was sure that this time Hoseok noticed the luggage at the corner, but the younger was grateful that he didn't ask anything.

Hoseok took a pair of blankets from a cabinet and after turning off the lights they walked towards the resting area at the end of the room, he sat the reclining chair and left the biggest couch for Changkyun to laid down.

After a couple of minutes Changkyun let out a quiet sob, tightening the blanket around his body with his right hand. The pain was unbearable now that he wasn't occupied, both the pain on his wrist and his heart. His crying was the only sound on the room, and he knew it could wake up Hoseok but there was no way to hold it inside any longer.

There was a rustling of fabric coming from the older's area, and only a couple of seconds passed until he felt an arm over his, and a hand caressing his hair. Hoseok had sat on the floor in front of him, close to his head.

"Shh, you are not alone," he promised trying to console the rapper, "I won't say that everything is alright because it clearly is not, but I can tell you that I'm here if you need help, and I'm sure the other guys will be supportive too. It is okay to cry, you know? I actually cry quite a lot, because it hurts and it is only natural to feel like doing so."

The only sound coming from the younger's mouth was the gasping for air that came after crying part of his pain out; that and the soft sound of pecks that Hoseok would place on his forehead occasionally.

"Why aren't you asking me what happened?" Changkyun asked when the air on his lungs was enough for him to speak.

"Because that is your decision.. to tell me, I won't make you speak of something that causes you discomfort when you aren't feeling strong," Changkyun let out a sob at his answer. Hoseok was just so different from Jun, he was the angel he needed by his side in this moment. "You don't need to say anything... unless he harmed you."

His tone was deeper this time and Changkyun gulped at this; but after working with the older since he began at the company, he knew he could trust the producer.

Biting his lip he sat down; seeing his expression with the dim street lights, Hoseok knelt down in front of his legs, taking both of Changkyun hands on his. The latter let out a hiss from the hold, alerting the older even more.

Hoseok immediately stood up to turn the lights on and hurried back towards the smaller, fixing his sleeve to see his arm. A knot formed on both's throats when they saw the exposed injury: a huge black bruise in stripes was surrounding his wrist.

Changkyun couldn't stand looking at it so he raised his eyes, looking at the reaction of Hoseok he could se how his jaw was forced by his biting. He had never seen him angry, but it didn't scare him, because he knew the other wasn't angry at him.

Hoseok stood up once again to take the first aid kit from the cabin and bandage his wrist and hand. "We are taking you to the doctor's after dropping that USB on hyung's office," he sighed and put everything aside, sitting on the couch too, none speaking.

After a couple of minutes Hoseok pulled gently from his waist, dragging him towards his strong chest. At some point they fell asleep and Hoseok covered them unconsciously with the blanket.

They woke up against each other when Hoseok's phone ringed with an alarm he had set.

"Oh... Changkyunnie, let's get up and shower, we have to deliver the song to go to the hospital and check your hand." Changkyun looked around still disoriented, slowly remembering were he was and last night' events.

He felt like crying until he noticed the protective arm around his waist, his heart fluttering stupidly. It must be the need to find something to stick together it's broken pieces.

Except that he had had a platonic crush on Hoseok for about four months the previous year, but then had convinced himself that it wasn't correct to think of the older in any way that wasn't mere friendship. Although... that was when he was attached to Junseok.

They took fresh clothing and went to the bathroom on their level where they were to shower and get ready for the meeting. The only problem was that, Changkyun could only use one hand.

When Hoseok was already rinsing his hair he noticed that the rapper had trouble opening the bottle. He turned off his shower and walked towards Changkyun, opening the bottle for him and asking him to open his hand for him to pour the shampoo on it, "there you go, if you need anything just ask me." Hoseok smiled, turning on the faucet next to Changkyun's.

Despite the tempting offer, the shorter let the shyness and still existent dignity take over him, finishing the shower by himself. Getting clothed was a bit difficult but still he tried to do it alone.

"I know you can do things by yourself and now you are completely independent... but you should let me fasten your pants." Hoseok suggested getting slowly closer to Changkyun.

How funny, the previous day his boyfriend was forcibly unbuckling his belt and today this hyung was persistently trying to zip up his pants. He smiled at the older, who stood up just a few centimeters away from him to help him get dressed.

It was intimate, yes. Not the kind of intimacy he used to known, but the one he needed.

They had dropped the track by the production office and then Hoseok drove to a clinic where they checked Changkyun's wrist. It was broken.

After he got a cast on it, they hopped back into Hoseok's car, but he didn't turn the engine on.

"Hyung?"

The older sighed, looking unsure of what he was about to say. "You should stay at my place, I mean, you could... if you want to..." He pressed his lips closed waiting for his reaction.

Changkyun smiled and agreed, thanking his hyung for all the help he was giving him. They went back to the company and Hoseok took the suitcase into his car. After they were told they could leave they did so, driving towards Hoseok's apartment.

Changkyun had been on his place once for a small co-workers gathering before, but it was different now. They took the elevator upstairs and Hoseok took the suitcase directly to the spare room but stopped for a second, remembering he had just installed a basic gym on it.

"Uh..." he left the luggage outside his bedroom door and went back to the living room where Changkyun sat to check the medical prescription he was given. He raised his head, seeing the conflicted look on Hoseok, "You don't mind sharing a room, right? I turned the guest room into a training place last week..."

"OH... no it's fine, if you are okay with it," he stood up and took the water glass the older was offering to him. "Thanks."

After taking his medicine Hoseok prepared breakfast for both and they sat at the living room once they finished, both feeling rather sleepy.

"We should go buy groceries, because I haven't been here to do more than sleep in about two weeks," Hoseok suggested and so they did.

Once they parked on the building's parking lot it was dark outside; they went to a restaurant first, then to the mall and walked around, ate an ice cream and then went to the grocery store and got provisions for two.

Changkyun was about to open his door when Hoseok spoke up, "would you... be okay with going to get your stuff from the jerk's place tomorrow? I... I just don't like the fact that you still have something to do with him because he keeps your belongings on his house."

"Um.. sure," the younger agreed, but then he felt the need to be sincere. He always felt like that around Hoseok. "I am afraid," he admitted in a quiet voice, "what he did hurt me in many ways, I am afraid that he touches me again, but also of feeling sorry and forgiving him when I see him."

Hoseok shook his head and unfastened his seat belt to face the other. "You can forgive, but not yet. Don't make any other decisions under his pressure. I'll come with you, and we are going to take it all as fast as we can,.." He stopped for a few seconds as if in deep thought, "actually, you can stay in the car, I can go in and take your things out. Besides you can't carry much with one arm, I don't want him anywhere near you."

Changkyun's chest filled with a warm sensation that he had had once with Junseok, but less forced. He had almost forced his younger self to fall in love with the athlete, he had rushed their relation and insisted on moving in with the other. But he had know Hoseok for almost the same amount of time, and maybe had spent the amount same of time with both, even if it was working.

Things were similar but the situation was completely different.

Changkyun didn't need someone to be by his side. He didn't need another man to take care of him. He didn't need Hoseok.

But he deserved him, and he wasn't going to let the angel slip away from his arms, nor was he going to reject those strong arms to hold him when he needed a hug. Besides, Hoseok always seemed to be the most opportune and prudent human being.

Because of the mixed feelings and emotions caused by Hoseok's considerations, he leaned in and chastely kissed the producer. He then sat back at his seat in a quick motion and looked down at his lap. "Yes, let's go tomorrow. I'll send him a text asking him to leave everything by the door so you won't have trouble by telling our belongings apart."

Still on shock Hoseok nodded and both got out of the car, taking the huge bags of groceries inside the elevator. As soon as they got inside and Changkyun closed the door, he felt the taller's figure pressing him so lightly against the wood.

"As soon as I help you out of that place completely, you are going to have to explain that kiss... and I am not so good understanding words as I am with actions."

Changkyun laughed slightly, blood rushing to his face... and maybe lower, not something that he would admit just yet.

He nodded then but just as Hoseok was retrieving from the proximity, he wrapped both his healthy and broken hands around his neck, leaving another peck on the older's lips.

Not long ago Kihyun, one of the singers they worked with, had told Changkyun how they would make a cute couple. And not long before that, Junseok himself had got mad saying that it looked as if Hoseok was in love with the rapper.

And Changkyun wasn't going to contain any longer what could become something, so he promised hugging the older: "I'll eventually fall for you."


End file.
